DUNCNEY DRIBBLES yayay :)
by kaya and kazumi desu
Summary: Fanfiction dribbles ad short storis... Rating T-M May contain sex, drugs violence,limes, foreplay, and happy rainbow ending ...(maybe) it will say complete but i will still be uploading from my ff dribble book :)
1. Authors Note

FANFICTION

DRIBBLES

SHORT STORIES

T-M

WARNING: may contain sex, violence, drinking killing drugs and rainbows of happy endings. kaye out!


	2. Love hurts one shot dribble

LOVE HURTS HUH?

Rating- T

Kaya Kazumi desu

In courtneys small bedroom. Its 9 pm and once again her and Duncan are arguing about Tdwt.

" I thought you said you loved me?" A hysterical courtney says tear falling from her dark pooled eyes. " I do love you Princess... It-Its just things changed..You've changed. Duncan says running his hands threw his messy mohawk, looking down at the floor. " I ve changed. I'VE CHANGED! are you kidding me your broke my heart and shattered it to a million pieces. you CHEATED ON MY WITH MY BEST FRIEND, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING." She yells not caring if her neighbors could hear her. "what was i to do turn the other cheek and pretend to not know what was going on? do you really think im that naive? she says breaking down completely. she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. the warm wet tears fell onto her queen sized sheets, along with her mascara. " I thought you forgave me, I thought we were working things out, Court." he says calmly , he didn't want to upset her and make her cry. he hated to see girls cry especially courtney. " I did forgive you, and i try to forget , but its hard. and what you did it hurts...Still." she chocks the words out like they here stuck in her mouth. " I want to make things right courtney. i want the hot babe i stole that pb n j with. the girl the trashed a hole hotel room by herself. I want my courtney back, Princess. He says taking hold of her hand in his left , while holding up her chin with his right. looking into her eyes with all honesty, his blue eyes that shown his love for her. she looked back into his eyes. "Duncan, that girls gone and she's never coming back. because every princess has a crack.." she says in a broken voice. "then let me be the prince's that fixes those cracks." he says kissing her nose.

"I guess mom was right ... love hurts... huh?" she pulls him into a kiss. "you should go my parents will be here soon and you know how they feel about us being alone after the incident...

~ FIN~

Review and rate

POLL: PLEASES tell me which one i should write. put numbers in review please.

DUNCAN AND COURTNEY STORIES

1. after all stars Duncan gets his life on track and gets a job as a correctional officer in a juvenile center. he runs into an old friend.

2. AU: a twist of Pocahontas.

After their villages are raided and left in blood two unlikely enemies are thrown into slavery and need each other more than ever.

3. civil war and blood shed is how she grew up and how she thought she would die. but maybe she was wrong. yankees vs red necks

4: werewolves and vampires will for ever be enemies right? or can two people change the minds of generations.

5. AU- High school

the bad boys almost always never get the girl, things get headed between love rivals for the shakespeare play. the new boy in town.


	3. shawaty you know that i want ya

SHAWTY YOU KNOW THAT I WANT YA..

Rating- M

Kaya Kazumi desu

Courtney was in that mood again it was her and Duncan second anniversary. she was feeling good and she was definitely looking good as well. she was at Duncans apartment and it was a quarter to eight. she was wearing a leopard bra with matching thongs from Victoria secret and fishnets. She also had on black jimmy choo pumps with a gold line perfectly in the front. her make up was light with a touch of eyeliner. she had curled her hair for the occasion, knowing that it would messed up. she had lit some candles and deemed the lights and set out a platter of strawberries. she went out her way to even change Duncan black and green bed spread to a bright white.

20mins later

Courtney's POV

after a few minutes of prepping the room, i had finally gotten everything in order i herd the door open. i knew it was Duncan and quickly thought odf sexiest poses i could and jumped on to the bed. i was really nervous even though me and Duncan has had sex before this was different in a way. we really didn't see each other because of work so this was special.

"Hey princess why is it so da-?" he finishes his sentence half way before her mouth forms a small smirk. he wasn't even halfway in the room and i could already tell he was hard he had walked it to the room he waited a minutes for his eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room before his mouth was agape. "Wow ..Princess...you look, Damn.." his signature smirk was on his in. his face once again his eyes locked on mines and i could see all the lust in his eyes..

Authors Pov

They just stood there watching each other it felt like time had stopped and for a moment everything dissipated. "Happy anniversary Dunkie, do you want your present now?" she ask his seductively raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Hell yeah." duncan says taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. Courtney get off the d=bed and makes her way over to Duncan and places her hands on either sides of his chest and kisses his neck. she helps him out of his shirt. Rubbing her hands on his hard 6 pack and back up to his shoulders. Duncan roams all over her body on her neck, back , sides and ass and gives it a squeeze making her moan.. he grabs her face and kisses her and sucks on her bottom lip. he earns a few more moans. he grabs one thigh and picks her u and move her to the bed, laying her downs.

Duncans POV

"Happy anniversary Princess" i say in her ear before i lick it. i licked her ear to her neck and nibbled on it and left a few hickies. i kisses the valley of her breast. she returned the favor and licks him back. i gasped a little bit . because for some reason i loved it when she licked me it was sexy. he small tongue darted out of her mouth. she was pushing me to the left side of the bed. she wanted to be on top tonight. i did what she wanted and laid down. she straddled me and kissed my chest she stared at it in aw, it wasnt her first time seeing my chest but she always acted as if it was. she was was working hard get off mt belt from my pants . she was being impatient and i could hear her grunts of frustration. "Babe calm down we got all night." i say to her looking down unhooking my belt. she pushed my hands aside and took out my dick..

Authors POV

she licked his shaft taking it all in her mouth and kissed the top where his piercing was and sucked on it a little bit. his dick throbbed and when she put it all in her mouth. duncan was panting and grasping onto her hair and pushed her head down more. he was encouraging her to take the whole thing in her mouth . she gagged but happily bobbed her head up and down to his liking. she lifted her head up and kissed duncans left nipple. he grabbed onto her pulling her up to him and kissed her soft lips. they made out and duncan grabbed her tiny frame and gently laid her down. her face flushed when she looked at him and knowing what he was about to do. he slid his hands down her belly and into her thongs allowing a single digit into her. he probed her and felt her wetness she was always so hot down there. he took of her bra with one hand and thew it in the pile they had made. he added another finger in her and sucked on her right tit. making her moan out. much to his liking.

He pushed her thongs off and kissed her left thigh and licked where he kissed. she moaned be cause she was eager for his tongue. he slid a finger threw her folds and stick the finger in her mouth . finger fucking her. he could smell her scent it was vanilla and cherry blossom. he spread her legs and looked at her with a smile.. she shivered and groaned. he nibbled on her inner clit and licked her be fore sucking on her clit teasing it. he lick her pinkness and darted his tongue in and out of her pussy. she was moaning and lifting her hips much to duncans liking he licked all of her spots. he licked her clit good one last time before she started to cum a little she shivered. he was going to continue till she covered her pussy . "Duncan come and fuck me please." she said even though it was to be sexy it sounded like a command.

he removed his pants and boxers and trew they to the floor. She guided his hard member that was drooling nd throbbing in her hands to her pussy . he pushed it in he was seeing stars while she thought she went to haven. he fucked her slow and kissed her waiting for her to adjust to his 9 ich dick. he picked up pace and wend fast and harder her pleads became yells. It wasnt long before courtney's pussy was spasming and jerking erratically as she came back down form her high . he pulled out and then pushed back in hitting her g-spot. courtney gasped and thrusted harder. "YES!" she started to thrash and move around gripping onto the sheet for dear life. she he grabbed onto her waist and bit on to her collar bone. "DUNCAN , PLEASE, MOR OHH" he licked her lips and kissed her dragging his tongue on the top of her mouth causing her to moan . he could feel her nails digging into his back . she was moaning loudly in his ear. his balls tightened as she tried to moan out . "IM AHHH CUMMING DUNCAN" " YEAH E TO TO BABE." he pushed himself deeper into her he lifted her legs and put them together and howled. duncan groaned and stroked his juices into her.

"Danm court." she said nothing coming down , sweating on the satan sheets. "best anniversary ever." she manage to say but it came out more of a whisper.. "yeah" he smiles kissing her again. " shit i should have pulled out , i didnt put on a rubber.." he starts to get up , courtney small hand grabs him and pulls him back in. " who said we were done?" she grabs a strawberry that she had forgotten about, and feeds it to duncan . he laughs. "Touche".

~ FIN~

Review and rate

POLL: PLEASES tell me which one i should write. put numbers in review please.

DUNCAN AND COURTNEY STORIES

1. after all stars Duncan gets his life on track and gets a job as a correctional officer in a juvenile center. he runs into an old friend.

2. AU: a twist of Pocahontas.

After their villages are raided and left in blood two unlikely enemies are thrown into slavery and need each other more than ever.

3. civil war and blood shed is how she grew up and how she thought she would die. but maybe she was wrong. yankees vs red necks

4: werewolves and vampires will for ever be enemies right? or can two people change the minds of generations.

5. AU- High school

the bad boys almost always never get the girl, things get headed between love rivals for the shakespeare play. the new boy in town.


End file.
